You Didn't Come
by Suitslover14
Summary: When Mike is on the brink of death he calls Harvey. but when Harvey doesn't answer Mike begins to wonder if he matters to him at all. Donna saves Mike but will Mike and Harvey ever be the same? Will Harvey prove that he cares and needs Mike? Just a Fluffy story. H/c. No Slash Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing show of suits
1. Chapter 1

Words, its funny how much they can show people. How they can betray people, showing an emotion or feeling they are trying to keep hidden. It's weird how some people change their word choice when a friend is injured, or how others just seem to get harsher. Is weird how all it takes is one trip to the hospital to get Harvey to chew Mike out a little more. And how that chewing out was prompted by Mike doing Harvey's work.

It was late and Mike had been in the file room all day, Harvey needed Mike to find a file from 1987 and it had been misplaced. He had to scour every box in the file room until he discovered where the idiot that had seen it last filed it. So far, after 12 hours of searching Mike had barely made any progress. That morning he had walked into Harvey's office, expecting a stack of files instead of being sent to find those files. Mike knew that the file room held 1,237 boxes of files, each containing 150 papers. That means that Mike would have to pull 2 all nighters to rummage through all 185,550 pages. Mike also knew that he had asthma and being in a dusty, dilapidated file room with musty air might not be the smartest idea but what Harvey wants Harvey gets. So, 12 hours later Mike finds himself still in the file room with a tickle in the back of his throat growing larger and a mind too focused on the files to notice. That's also how he finds out what words Harvey results to in cases of emergency.

9:00 P.M 13 hours in: Mike POV

I was reading another file when I felt it, the creeping sensation of a coughing fit. I set the file down and coughed, doubling over in pain. My throat exploded with pain and black dots swam in and out of my vision. That's when I realized it wasn't a tickle, it wasn't a cough, no this was something that could kill me. My asthma had never been a problem since I was 11 and I kept having them after my panic attacks of remembering the photos the drunks lawyer showed us. The car, my parents' van was black, charred beyond recognition. It was on its side and I couldn't help but visualize the wreck what had happened, how my parents had died. The last one I had ended up in the hospital for 3 days. I came back from my memory of that asthma attack. I need to get to my inhaler, I thought. Then I remembered that I had left my bag outside and had closed the door, which locked from the outside. Panic seeped into my body, causing my breathing to be compromised even more. Taking as deep breaths as I could manage I pulled out my phone and dialed Harvey. He is probably at home I thought but it was worth a try, he might be working on the Hinder Case that had sent me down here in the first place. I dialed his number, praying that he would pick up. It rung and rung, finally it connected.

"Mike. If this is not about a breakthrough in the case I will kick your ass." Harvey growled, angry at the sudden interruption.

"Harvey, it's not about the case but…" Harvey disconnected the line before I could finish my answer.

I was running out of air and starting to panic. Harvey was one of the only people I could call and he left me to die. Sure, he didn't know that I had asthma or what was going on but I hadn't hidden the panic in my voice. Racking my fuzzy, slow brain I tried to come up with another person I could call. Jenny-broke up, Rachel-angry at me, Trevor-hell no, Donna? Yes, Donna. Donna would surely help me unless something else came up. I tried Harvey one last time before calling Donna, after all she was probably at home and I didn't want to bother her if Harvey would get up off his high horse and listen to me. He sent me to voicemail; dejected and oxygen-deprived I called Donna. She picked up after a few rings.

"Mike?" Donna's voice came through the line, muddled with sleep.

"Donna… Did I wake you? I'm sorry if I did. I should probably stop bugging you. I'll find someone else." I said, guilt overtaking my panic at the moment.

"Mike, if you woke me up it has to be for a reason. What's wrong, and there better be something wrong or I will kick your ass." Donna stated, anger coating the otherwise concerned words.

"Well, I have asthma and you know I've been in the file room all day and its gotten kinda hard to breathe. My inhaler is outside and the door is locked. I'm sorry for waking you , I shouldn't have. Sorry, Donna." I explained quickly, sorry for waking her and bothering her.

"Shit Mike. I'll be there soon. Oh and Mike," Donna replied.

"Yeah?"

"Oxygen is more important than sleep, next time don't apologize. Oh and have you called Harvey?" Donna stated, pausing at weird moments while trying to talk and get ready at the same time.

"Yeah but when I told him it wasn't about the case he hung up on me. I didn't get to tell im about the whole running out of air thing. No biggie." I replied sheepishly, my voice weak. I needed my inhaler and I needed it soon

"Mike, I'm gonna kick Harvey's ass after this. He shouldn't have hung up on you. Hang on tight I'll be there in 5 okay. Bye."

I hung up and waited for Donna. I thought about Harvey and how he didn't give me a chance. Maybe I would be better off with Louis, I thought. No, that's stupid. Right? I didn't know, at least Louis thought that I was a hard-worker and praised me for my work. At least he treated me like a friend and a human instead of a machine. Becoming more and more Crestfallen as time went on, it became harder and harder to breathe. I had almost given up the effort of trying when Donna burst through the door, inhaler in hand. She looked shaken, her red hair pulled back in a messy bun. Her long legs in yoga pants, and torso in a grey sweatshirt; and her brown eyes shone with tears, worried ones. She kneeled beside me and gave me my inhaler. After a few puffs I could breathe again and exhaustion set in. Donna sat and ran her hand into my hair until the paramedics came and gave me drugs to help me breathe. Forgetting Harvey and all the problems I had I gave into the drug-induced sleep with a caring red-head by my side.


	2. Chapter 2

Hospitals are frantic, wild and crazy. I was separated from Donna the moment that I set foot in the hospital. I didn't want to leave her there but convincing the uptight attending seemed difficult if not impossible. The brown haired, petite, blue eyed doctor in front of me pulled me along into an exam room and I could help but wish that Harvey was there to terrorize the staff into allowing him inside. But he wasn't here and neither was Donna. I sighed and took a seat on the stiff exam room bed as the attending known as 'Dr. Harriet Young' pulled out a stethoscope. She pushed the cold metal head onto my chest and instructed me to breathe. Noting that she could hear wheezing and that I could be released into "that redhead you came with's" care. She left before I could defend Donna, the curtain swooshing behind her as I was left with my thoughts. _I could've died. I could've sat there and stopped breathing, only to be found dead the next morning by an angry Harvey and a worried Donna. At least she would be worried. Would she worried or just pissed? Would I even be missed other than the occasional copy fix and a missed loophole in a contract?_ The malicious rant was interrupted when Donna entered and I shrugged my suit jacket on after buttoning up my dress shirt.

"I'm not taking you to that ratty hellhole you call an apartment. I called Harvey and after some yelling and chewing out I got you the guest suite and a front row seat to the real show. "Donna stated, flashing a small, watery smile.

"Donna, I'll be fine, and anyways I am pissed at Harvey. He left me, he **left** me to** die**." I growled, the bitterness tinting the words a metallic taste.

"You are coming; you can convince me otherwise on another day." Donna stated, not even raising her voice at my tone.

I shot her a blue-eyed puppy dog look only to be met by a _tsk_ and the back of a red head. Scowling, I gathered up my things and sulked to the car. We slid in and pulled up to Harveys' five minutes later.

Knocking on the door, I expected a sheepish or remorseful Harvey to answer but instead I got a pissed one.

"Mike, how could you be so stupid? How could you leave your inhaler outside, not to mention the fact that neither me nor Donna knew about your asthma. Donna! Goddamn Donna didn't know!" Harvey growled, his voice gravelly and reaching a deep tone.

"I'm sorry Harvey, I didn't think you cared. Oh, wait you don't! I called you. I called you and you hung up on me. It was late and you knew that I wouldn't call unless something was wrong. What was so important anyway? Have another shitty hookup with Scottie?" I was seething, furious that Harvey had yelled at me.

"I wasn't with a goddamn girl, Mike. I was at a dinner with the client you were trying to find files for. And you interrupted it. I hadn't checked my watch in hours and I didn't know what time it was." Harvey retorted. I looked around, trying to locate Donna for back-up but she was gone.

"Still, you could at least of heard me out. Anyone in a five mile radius could've heard my wheezing. You could have given me a chance but no, the great Harvey Specter doesn't give chances, just expects everyone to be perfect. "

"I have given you plenty of chances, Mike. I have covered your ass time after time and yet you still manage to screw me over every chance you get. You come in late every day, you misplace your phone, and for the life of you, you can't even win against Kyle in mock-trial. MOCK TRIAL!" Harvey yelled, concern not evident in any if his words.

"That's it, I am going back to my apartment whether Donna believes it's a hellhole or not. I didn't want to come here because I am pissed at you and have every right to be but Donna wanted me to. "I concluded, gathering up my bag and heading towards the door.

Anger clouded my vision and I almost ran into Donna but she stopped me and steered me back to where a fuming Harvey was standing. Man, she was quick and fast. _How did she do that? She appeared out of nowhere. _

"Mike sit down, you are not going anywhere. Harvey stop yelling at your associate. Now Mike you will stay here and you will get along with Harvey until the morning and then we will sit down and talk in the morning." Harvey and I started to argue but a glare from Donna shut us up. "And neither of you will leave until you fight it out and become companions and can work together again. Neither of you would ever admit it but you guys are family." Donna exclaimed and dismissed us with a wave of her hand.

I got ready for bed to the noises of Donna and Harvey's harsh whispers. I brushed my teeth and changed into the sweats Donna had somehow managed t pick up from my apartment for me. I fell asleep to a dreadful mood at the conversation that awaited me in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry this chapter is short but I just felt like all the ending needed to be was a sweet conversation between Mike and Harvey. I hope you like it. Please Review! Thanks for all the support.**

Sun filled up the big, wide room through the glass windows. I shifted in the large bed with blue silk sheets, trying to drive away the last remnants of sleep. Rubbing my eyes and stretching, I surveyed the room, trying to stall before having to talk to Harvey. The guest room was basic enough, a Queen bed, glass wall, the rest lavender, and a big mahogany dresser hiding in the corner. It was what everything was made of that gave away the monetary status of the owner, on the lavender walls was a brand new painting from an artist that I remember reading about which valued it at about 5,000 dollars. The bed was fitted with blue silk and the comforter was black and blue Egyptian cotton. The dresser was an antique from the 1950s and the glass wall had to cost a fortune. Slowly, I emerged from the bed, welcoming the slight breeze from under the door. Grabbing the sweatshirt that I had discarded sometime in the night, I opened the black door that led into Harvey's kitchen and was greeted by the scent of eggs. Donna closed the newspaper she was reading and smiled at me. I pulled out a stool and sat down, resting my head on the cool, white granite counter.

"Morning." Donna said cheerfully while getting up to start an omelet.

"Morning, where's Harvey?" I asked my voice scratchy and rough from sleep. I ran a hand through my hair, trying to get it to stay down, and slid the same hand down my face, scratching it on my nightly stubble.

"Right here." Harvey stated from behind me and whapped my head with the newspaper he was carrying. "How can you wake up so early on days off yet you are always late to the firm?"

"Maybe because my apartment doesn't have windows that blind me with light and the smell of Donna's delicious cooking." I retorted.

"Oh yeah that ratty hellhole you call an apartment."

"Why don't we leave my apartment out of this? How could you leave me?" I asked, my voice growing softer and timid at the end.

"Mike, I just. I didn't think you needed help. You pull all-nighters all the time and I was at a dinner. Once you said it wasn't about the case I hung up on you because the client looked pissed and I didn't want to upset him." Harvey blurted, his eyes conveying the concern his words lacked yesterday.

"But, I trusted you. Should I trust you? Do you really not care?" The questions were flooding out now; I wasn't even sure where they were coming from.

"I'm only going to say this once today: I do. I really do care Mike and yesterday my actions were inappropriate. I just couldn't deal with the fact that you almost died and I did nothing to help you. I did nothing to save you and you had to get Donna to bail you out. I took my frustration and anger at myself on you. I directed all that animosity on you; you the person that I was mad because I couldn't save. I know I'm not superman but I still like to think I can protect my family." Harvey admitted.

"Family? I'm your family. I mean you've always been my family but I didn't know if you felt the same way. Somehow I've always thought of you as a bog brother, you saved me from Trevor, bailed me out when I didn't know that I needed saving."

"Yeah Mike. You are my family and not many people make that list so try not to screw it up." Harvey said, putting a firm hand on my shoulder and an easy smile erupting on his face.

"You may not be superman but you are Batman." A smile lit up my face and we sat there for a moment, treasuring one of our deeper, friendlier moments.

Little did we know, Donna filmed the whole thing….


End file.
